carpathianfandomcom-20200213-history
Pregnancy
If you are thinking about having your char get pregnant, think long and hard. It's more then just a 'cute' NPC to have around.. it will become a huge responsibility. The baby will be under Officer control until it is old enough to realistically become a player character. When you ask is that? Not for a long, long time. So be ready to get called out of dungeons because little junior wants his mommy or daddy... or baby is burning up with fever... never know what might happen. Do you really want your char pregnant? Becoming pregnant is never an easy thing generally speaking. It's a special time, and is often considered a miracle- a special gift. Sometimes people are actively trying for a baby, sometimes they are not and it 'just happens'. That in mind the following formulas have been developed. If your character is actively trying to become pregnant (Taking supplements, etc) a roll of 95-100 would be successful. If your character is not trying, but still sexually active and not using any type of birth control, then the standard random roll of /100 is in order. Preggo = 100. Again, this isn't to promote sexual RP, the simple FTB can be used in such instances, and it can be assumed your characters had sex. Just roll. If your characters are trying for a baby, and live together and all that, it's do-able to simply roll /100 each morning you login. Your daily 'roll' in the hay so to speak. hehe I'm certainly hoping everyone will remain honest here. And not just 'say' their char got pregnant for the sake of throwing a baby in the picture. If this is to work, and becoming pregnant is to be as very special a time as it should be, this has to be adhered to. Think of rolling like taking a pregnancy test. Perhaps the rare slim chance they might get pregnant isn't enough for the average woman on the go and she wants a little extra guarantee that no buns get placed in her oven. There could be any number of ways she is ensuring this. Birth control could take similar forms as to what we use in real life for the sake of simplicity of role-play with a few minor alterations. 'The pill', could be a very popular one. A certain mixture of ingredients put together by an Alchemist who has a medical study of at least 150. (Think of the fun RP which could ensue here- having your char seek someone out able to make them) Condoms could be the old fashioned method humans used which was animal intestines. Of course, only the poor would probably use this method but who knows. While we have agreed real time pretty much equivocates into Azeroth time there would need to be a slight alteration here. It would certainly be realistic to have chars preggo for nine agonizing months, however the implications of such a long trimester would effect the players enjoyment of game in relation to actually questing and the like. (this will be mentioned later). With that in mind, the gestation period should be three months. Each month could cover one of the three trimesters rather well, it would be long still in player time and ICly probably still too long for the prospective mother hehe But it's what she signed up for. Halfway into the first month the belly would start to become noticeable and it would grow rather fast from there. In most developed species, a pregnant female is viewed as less able then a non-pregnant one or a male. Many pack animals for example do not allow their pregnant females to hunt. Even with the gestation period cut down to three months, the thought of not questing for say two of those three months might be a little extreme to expect the average player to adhere to. For the first month-'', questing should be done as normal. Nothing to worry about. Soloing is ok. ''Second month-, soloing is out of the picture. Your character would always have to be in a group of at least two when out questing. '' Tanking'' is still ok, however, should your character get killed (while tanking or not) you will need to roll /random 50. If your roll is 40 or above your character MUST leave the party immediately and seek expert medical attention at a Church/Temple where a skilled priest can be found. {Stormwind Cathedral, Temple of Elune, etc) With such an extreme possibility of this happening it is up to the character to take whatever precautions are needed to ensure they never die during a battle. Always having a Knight around would be ideal. Third month-'' Shes getting pretty heavy here and is in the home stretch. Any questing should be done with ''extreme care. If she is a Shadow Knight any duties should be restricted to 'simpler' Dungeons and the like to ensure she doesn't get hurt. Course, Knight or not, third trimester women should NOT be in dangerous dungeons. Her tasks should not be anything that could cause her peril. And if there is no way around it, very extra careful steps MUST be taken to ensure she is kept safe. If your character happens to die from the beginning to the halfway point in the third trimester, roll /random 10. Anything below 5, they lost the baby. If your character dies anytime after the halfway point in the third trimester the player must roll /random 5. Anything below 4, they loose the baby. This will keep rp extra exciting as as 'realistic' as we can make it in this sort of environment. Questing will be done with great care- as it should be and yet still enable the player to be doing something while their char is pregnant. You really want to get into the true randomness of life, roll for the sex of the child. 1 for male, 2 for female. Twins? Twins is pretty rare. Since having a baby is rare in itself to be blessed with TWO infants at once would be seen as a true blessing of the Light. (Tho probably not so much so at 3:30am when they are both crying to be changed with a heavy diaper.) To find out if your char is going to have twins or not, roll /random 100 right after rolling the first 100. Ya roll another perfect 100, you get a free baby. Lucky (poor sucker) you. All information provided by: http://thecheshirecats.proboards7.com/index.cgi?board=tht&action=display&thread=2592